Disinfection apparatus of the above type are well known and are also called washer disinfector. They are regulated under disinfection standards. Washer disinfectors are used for cleaning and disinfection of goods, instruments and other objects that are used in, for instance, hospitals, laboratories and in the pharmaceutical industry. As examples of such objects, mention can be made of vessels of different kinds, instruments containers, surgery equipments, instruments, machine parts in nursing applications and other related objects.
Generally, the major part of the liquid used in a washer disinfector is normally water. A known way to empty the chamber from water is to use a sump pump arranged in the bottom of the chamber. One part of the liquid used in the chamber is pumped back to a tank for recirculation to the chamber and another part is pumped to a drain tank.
Another known way to empty a chamber of a washer disinfector is that the outlet of the chamber is connected to a tube divided into a circulation tube and a drain tube. The circulation tube is arranged to circulate the liquid back to a disinfectant tank and the drain tube is connected to a drain tank.
However, the flow and other parameters that are being regulated in a washer disinfector may be troublesome to control in an efficient manner. In addition to complexity, the process of the disinfection apparatus may be time-consuming.
It is desirable to reduce the process time of a disinfection apparatus. Also it is suitable to reduce the liquid volume needed in the process. Moreover it is desirable to reduce the costs and the number of machine components of the disinfection apparatus and yet maintain its desired disinfection function.
Also, it is advantageous to provide a robust, cost effective and reliable high quality disinfection apparatus.